Il n'est jamais trop tard pour sortir de sa mélancolie
by Vicenzina
Summary: Certaines dates ont la particularité de vous rendre nostalgique et ce chaque année. Gilbert n'échappe pas à la règle sauf que cette année risque bien d'être différente des autres. Past!FrAtte, Past!PrussexFritz, Prumano.


Certaines dates nous marque plus que les autres, cela en va de même pour les nations ou du moins leurs représentants. Chacun d'eux demeurait marqué par leur histoire et celles de leurs proches. Et cela même lorsque l'on est une nation déchue, qui a cessé d'exister sur les cartes du monde. Prusse ou Gilbert Beilschmidt n'échappait pas à a règle.

Certains anniversaires le transportaient de joie, comme le sien ou celui de son frère qui surnommait affectueusement " West" ou celui d'une personne qui lui est chère. Tandis que d'autres le faisaient nettement plus souffrir et ceux chaque année. Ces dates pouvaient heureusement se compter sur les doigts d'une main puisqu'elles étaient au nombre de trois.

À commencer par le 25 février qui représentant le jour de sa dissolution. Mais les deux autres restaient bien différentes. La première, le 24 janvier, le ramenait dans un état de profonde mélancolie. Alors que l'autre était celle qu'il redoutait chaque année et ce depuis plus de deux siècles. Et ce jour ci venait d'arriver. Les années passant cela semblait être moins difficile à vivre, à se souvenir, mais la plaie restait pourtant béante en lui. Le 17 août. Un jour qu'il maudissait par dessus tout. Il y avait encore quelques temps cela ne l'aurait certainement pas affecté. Alors, pourquoi cela avait il changer? La réponse était simple et parfaitement compréhensible pour ses pairs : la mort de l'un de ses dirigeants et probablement celui qu'il gardait le plus en estime, même encore maintenant. Friedrich II, il l'avait connu depuis sa naissance jusqu'à la fin, ce qui n'aidait en aucun cas pour tenter d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait connu et surtout appris grâce à lui. Grâce à lui, qu'il était devenu une grande nation reconnue et quelque peu craint par les autres.

Sa journée, il avait décidé de la passer comme il le faisait chaque année, relire ses journaux. Tous les journaux qu'il rédigeait depuis son enfance étaient entreposés sur les différentes étagères de la bibliothèque où il s'était enfermé pour l'occasion. Cherchant du regard celui correspondant à la date fatidique. Sa main le prit avant d'ouvrir avec appréhension la page qu'il avait corné à force de la consulter par le passé. Gilbert se posa à même le sol avant de relire inlassablement les mots qu'il avait marqué à l'époque.

 _« 17 août 1786._

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui a été le jour le moins génial au monde ! Même le plus affreux ! Mon génial moi savait très bien qu'il allait arrivé mais pas si tôt. Pas aujourd'hui ! Old Fritz est mort. Mein Old Fritz ! C'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! Même Gilbird en est triste ! Et puis pourquoi maintenant ? On avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, il avait encore pleins de choses à apprendre au génial moi ! Je crois pas que j'aurais un jour quelqu'un d'autre qui sera tout aussi importe que lui ! »_

Il se rappelait avoir écrit cela comme si c'était hier, son écriture tremblante à cause de la tristesse qui le submergeait, et qui le submerge encore. Les taches d'encres qui se trouvaient sur la page et juste derrière celle-ci, une lettre. Une lettre encore cachetée malgré les années, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'ouvrir pour la lire. Du moins jusqu'à présent. Observant l'inscription qui indiquait qu'elle lui était effectivement bien adressée, un simple " À l'attention de Gilbert" écrit en français. Il avait presque oublié à quel point son ancien dirigeant appréciait la langue et la culture française. Décachetant la lettre, il finit par la déplier pour découvrir les paroles qui lui avaient été adressées bien des années auparavant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en lisant les tous premiers mots. Ce ne furent pas ce qu'ils disaient qui l'interloquait mais plus la langue dans laquelle ils étaient. De l'allemand. Cela le toucha plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser du fait de la rareté de ce fait.

 _« Cher Gilbert,_

 _Si tu es amené à lire ces quelques lignes, cela signifie que je ne suis que je ne suis plus de ce monde. N'en sois surtout pas triste car je sais que j'aurais tenu la promesse que je t'avais faite, celle de faire de toi une grande nation. Je sais parfaitement que tu réussiras à continuer ce que j'ai commencé à faire, je te l'ai montré le chemin pour y parvenir. Surtout reste toujours sur tes gardes comme je te l'ai appris. Et continue de sourire, ne t'arrête pas à cause de moi. Sache que je tiens à toi, plus que tu ne peux le penser. J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas. Il n'y a certainement qu'une seule autre personne à qui j'ai plus tenu que toi, tu dois certainement savoir qu'il s'agit de mon cher Katte, de mon très cher Katte. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter la douleur de sa perte et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un qui te permettra également d'aller de l'avant et de te soutenir, je ne t'en voudrais absolument, bien au contraire. Sois heureux et garde en mémoire ce que je t'ai appris._

 _Frédéric. »_

À la fin de sa lecture, de fines larmes vinrent se former aux creux de ses yeux. Gilbert tenta de les retenir sans grands succès. Il regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir survoler ceci plutôt et de se sentir ainsi un peu moins coupable de ses échecs.

La personne de l'autre coté de la porte de la bibliothèque avait le cœur serré de l'entendre sangloter de cette manière. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire, si ce n'est essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose comme chaque année. Et puis, il se trouvait être bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, n'allait-il pas lui-même se comporter de façon identique dans à peine 22 jours ? Lâchant un soupir, il se décala avant de crier comme si de rien n'était :

" Oh hé ! Gil espèce d'idiot ! Tu viens ou sinon les pasta vont refroidir merde ! "

Le fait que le plat soit froid n'était en rien sa préoccupation première en faisant cela. Ce qu'il cherchait à faire fut de lui rappeler qu'il restait là pour lui en plus de le sortir de sa mélancolie. Comme le sud italien, l'avait espéré cela semblait porter ses fruits lorsqu'il vit son copain sortir de la pièce.

 _« 17 août 20XX_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui Mein Lovi-can a été absolument awesome ! Il m'a même fait des pasta rien que pour l'awesome moi pour que j'aille mieux ! Et oui je vais super bien grâce à ça surtout qu'elles étaient awesome comme toujours ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fini par faire une chose, ouvrir la lettre. Ja, cette lettre et après l'avoir lu je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt vu que tout ce que m'a écrit Old Fritz est juste super awesome ! Je l'adorerais toujours même si j'ai Lovi-chan maintenant ! »_

* * *

 _Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Alili Lunamoon aka Gil-chan, mon Katte et ma Marie Caroline. Alors Joyeux Anniversaire !_

 _Oui cette fic comporte du FrAtte, du PrussiaxFritz et du Prumano de manière implicite._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre en favori ou laisser une petite review ^^._


End file.
